


Do we swim, or do we sink?

by Hazzamin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 00:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15830028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazzamin/pseuds/Hazzamin
Summary: Bokuto y Akaashi se aman, pero aveces, amar no es suficiente para una relación.





	Do we swim, or do we sink?

**Author's Note:**

> Decidí subir por fin esto! Es poquito y experimental y tiene años en mis notas.   
> Era más para mi, para saber si aun podía escribir fanfic y pues salio algo así :')  
> Me inspire en esta canción: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fExYpabBfbI
> 
> Espero les guste!

Bokuto realmente lo intenta. Intenta con todo su ser, ser menos idiota. Menos distraído. Intenta que las palabras de los demás se graben en su cabeza y no olvidar que era importante para alguien el que recuerde pequeños detalles, pequeños días o pequeños momentos que parecen insignificantes pero uno tras otro se unen en algo significativo.

Bokuto realmente intenta no echar a perder los estribos de Akaashi, en que este no se canse de una buena vez de soportar a un chico distraído y mimado como él. Intenta que Akaashi no ruede los ojos con desgana cada que dice "Olvidaste de nuevo comprar los víveres de la semana Bokuto-san" Mientras estruja la pequeña nota de papel que dejo en la mañana en la mesa de la cocina. Bokuto realmente intenta recordar el por que ignoro aquel detalle. Se estruja los sesos recordando si tuvo que hacer algo aquella mañana, algo que le ayude, algo que pueda decirle a Akaashi para que su rostro molesto cambié. No hay nada. No recuerda. Y Akaashi se termina yendo de la habitación y Bokuto se queda mirando al suelo sin saber que más decir. 

Hay pequeños detalles así repartidos por los tres años de relación que tienen. Bokuto sabe que Akaashi no lo soportara por más tiempo y tiene miedo. Miedo de que el día llegue sin que el se acabe de enterar y Akaashi tome sus cosas y se largue o tome las cosas de Bokuto y lo saque del departamento compartido desde hace dos años. 

Aun hay días por supuesto, en los que el día parece más soleado, donde incluso hay olor a limón y miel y Akaashi toma té y Bokuto se recuesta con la nuca apoyada en las piernas de Akaashi y miran una pelicula independiente por que son las favoritas de Akaashi; con sus tramas revuelta y sus tomas entre cortadas que a simple vista son incomprendidas y terminan dandote esos detalles determinantes que te hacen soltar un "ohh" al entender todo. 

Y Bokuto no sabe, por que Akaashi nunca se lo diria. Pero Bokuto es un ser independiente como esas películas. Con sus detalles incomprendidos y sus revueltas de tramas tan extrañas que nunca terminas de conocerle por completo, a pesar de que a simple vista es fácil de leer. Bokuto también es un ser misterioso que oculta detalles extraños que Akaashi aun desconoce y que aveces mientras se recuestan en su pequeña cama a dormir suelta pequeños "ohh" por que comprendió alguna parte de Bokuto que antes veía infantil y que ahora, sigue siendo infantil pero le da una sensación única. Akaashi sabe que el tiempo se termina por momentos en su paciencia. Que quiere dejar de cuidar a un chico, que quiere tenerlo a la par. Que quiere sentirse seguro y sentir la confianza de llegar a casa y saber que lo que pidió esta hecho. Bokuto lo intenta y él lo sabe. Una pequeña parte de él se reclama por rodar los ojos. Por fastidiarse cuando tiene que repetir algo tan simple como poner a lavar la ropa o tener que pagar algún servicio. Cuando debe dejar dinero para la cena y no gastarlo en un estúpido peluche de búho solo por que se ve genial y por que; Oh Akaashi me recordó tanto a ti.

Akaashi sabe que su paciencia se va al carajo más de lo que es sano y que en cualquier día loco, donde seguramente este más estresado que de costumbre o que haya tomado más de lo necesario, tomara sus maletas y se largara. Por que aveces quiere irse a otra ciudad. Irse al campo o a un parque y dormirse y no saber de Bokuto y sus estúpidas cosas infantiles y su estruendosa risa y quiere perderse en el pasto y el cielo y en que nada ni nadie lo necesite. 

Pero también sabe que no lo haría. Que no se iría por siempre, por que a pesar de que se fastidia y que rueda los ojos hasta doler y a pesar de que tendrá que ir a comprar las cosas él mismo. Necesita a Bokuto, por el simple hecho de que le gusta sentirse necesitado. Bokuto eso no lo sabe y tal vez es bueno que no lo sepa, por que así Bokuto se esfuerza y su esfuerzo le da cierta satisfacción a Akaashi, por mucho que eso frustre a ambos.


End file.
